


The Birds and the Bees [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Regency Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Birds and the Bees" by Lbilover.</p><p>"In which Lord Legerwood has a conversation with his son, with predictable results, and Kitty provides Freddy with enlightenment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Birds and the Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089859) by [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover). 



mp3, Length (with music): 28:21  
Length (without music): 26:52  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20birds%20and%20the%20bees.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20birds%20and%20the%20bees%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/birds-and-bees).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Sextet in G Major- II. Allegro con spirito" by Stephen Storace. 
> 
> Used to fill my "read while laughing" and "incorporate music" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
